Real Secret
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: One shot based from Issue 7 of the Ducktales of the comic book. Enjoy!
1. Dewey's Confession

**Real Secret**

 **Saw this DuckTales comic which is Issue 7 and one of the comics in the issue I read is called, "The Stone of Truth". Maybe I can imagine adding a thing or 2 or even more on the second part. Hehehehe...**

 **Yeah, the comics belong to the creators. Done.**

 **Chapter 1: Dewey's Confession**

* * *

"I keep a Quacky Patch Doll under my bed!" Webby confessed.

The giant, spirit snake then spoke. "You...are...

...

...

...

...

...

"Not guilty."

"Quacky Patch Doll? Really?" Dewey was stunned by what he just heard when suddenly, "YOU! THE BLUE ONE!"

Dewey panicked as the snake approached him. "Do you have a secret to confess?"

"Uh...I..." Dewey was scared for a moment.

"You have 5 seconds! 5 measly seconds or else, I will consume you!" The snake warned him. "1!"

...

"2!"

...

"3!"

Dewey looked left and right and at Webby. Well, there's no escape for him to make his confession.

"4!"

...

...

...

"5!"

Well, the snake lost patience and opened it's mouth revealing spirit fangs when Dewey finally did it.

"I HAVE A CRUSH ON A GIRL BECAUSE SHE'S HOT AND AMAZING!"

"WHAT!?" Webby was greatly stunned at she just heard.

But for the snake, it closed it's mouth and, "You...are...

...

...

...

"Not guilty."

Dewey felt relived but Webby was like, so confused at what Dewey confessed. "He likes a girl? Who?" She thought as the snake went after the "risk assessor".

 **Time skip...**

After the incident which includes Webby breaking the arm of the "risk assessor", (Because the last part of the comic shows him with a cast on his left arm. Only one duckling can do that. And it's frickin badass!) The adults came home and let's just say Louie lied about what happened

"You said that the beagle boys entered my house and tried to do some pillaging?!" Scrooge asked the kids.

"Uh...yeah. And we clashed and made the mess." Louie replied with some more lying.

Scrooge and Launchpad find it unbelievable but they just let it go and Scrooge even ordered the kids to fix the mess.

 **After that...**

Huey decided to go swimming as he wore his red swim trunks, removed his shirt and cap, placed his JWG guidebook aside and plunged into the pool.

Dewey made plans to practice and hone his skills in swordsmanship at the garden alone and in private. Right now, he's swinging about.

Louie just went back to the TV room for more show times and brought a large bowl of popcorn and 6 cans of Pep!

And finally, Webby is watching Dewey and in deep thought. "He likes a girl. Sound interesting and mysterious. But...

...

...

...

"Who? If only I knew..."

Then, an idea struck her. "If I can find a source in which secrets are kept, then maybe I'll find out the girl Dewey likes!"

Brilliant idea as Webby cheered and jumped for joy. "And tonight, the real secret will be revealed before me!"

 **And will Webby find out and dig deeper inside the real secret? Let's find out in Chapter 2!**


	2. Dewey's Journal

**Chapter 2: Dewey's Journal**

* * *

Nightfall has arrived but it's not bedtime just yet.

The triplets are planning a movie night and as for Webby, she decided to execute her plan.

First, she sneaked out of her room now wearing her pink nightgown with the shoulder frills on it using stealth tactics despite the fact that there's no security because she's having fun playing around. She even wore her night vision goggles and used her grappling gun.

Next, enter the boy's room which is a piece of cake because before that happened, Beakly called for the kids for dessert which is cheese cake.

"Tasty. Granny sure is skilled in baking!" said Webby as she entered the boys' room.

Finally, search anything that can reveal Dewey's secret. No wait, real secret.

Webby looked around the room. They have triple decker bed in which Huey sleeps on the top, Dewey on the middle and Louie at the bottom because he practically loves to sleep all night and wake up late.

She can see a desk with some books including Huey's JWG. "Maybe I'll start there." Webby took a step when, "CRUNCH!"

"It's a trap!" Webby backed away but realized that she stepped on a soda can. "How is Louie able to drink so much?!" Webby asked herself that question for she had noticed that there are 2 dozen empty soda cans on the floor. "Either Louie can drink all of it in a day or he drank them all yesterday, 2 days ago or even last week!" She thought. "No wait, that doesn't make any sense. My granny always cleans their room every day."

Ah forget it. Webby looked around some more. She can see the Sphere of Selene on a large, blue, wooden box shaped like a treasure chest on the floor between 2 similar boxes with the colours red on the left and green on the right. "This must be where the triplets keeps all their stuff." Change of plans as Webby went to the boxes to see some interesting stuff.

Inside the blue box are some interesting stuff like a hockey stick and a puck, a basketball, a football, a rugby ball, a tennis racket, a baseball bat, a monopod, a keytar(Part of his DJ Daft Duck outfit) and as she had seen already, the Sphere.

There was even a business briefcase(From that episode involving Waddle) and a pair of rollerblades on the side. "Cool. I wish I can try rollerblading." Webby wished. But one thing's for sure, no secret. (And for some reason, I wanted to add a surfboard but not a good idea. Hey wait, should I do a story where Dewey feels the rush of the wave in which its' SURFING! I shall decide...)

"Maybe he hid it in the other boxes." Webby thought. So she opened the red one to find a map, an electrical circuit which consist of batteries, switches, wires and a bulb in some kit, a toy robot, a dinosaur model completely assembled, a camera, a globe of the planet Earth, a sash containing all his JW badges and...

...

...

...

Rocks? "Who keeps rocks in their boxes?" Webby asked herself as she decided to open the green one.

She found nothing but a mixture of Pep! and money. "Seriously..." She thought. "Okay, no secret about Dewey. I'll go back to step 1."

She went to the desk and looked through the books. There's a magazine with recliner chairs, a book on how to be a billionaire, a crossword puzzle book, science books about Physics, Biology, Chemistry and Earth Science, an encyclopedia and, "What is that?"

Webby took out a blue book but wait, it's not a book, "It's a journal! Hope he doesn't mind." Webby took it out and started browsing through.

 _Journal Entry No. 1_

 _Met the richest uncle in all of Duckburg which is our Uncle Scrooge! He finds us annoying and isolated himself. I got us out and met a girl who snagged us and appeared to be of great interest to us and to our Duck Family tree or sort. I took an interest in her seeing how she's the best in fun. And it was! From stoning a dragon to stone and exploring Atlantis with our uncle was just the start!_

"Next page." said Webby looking at it.

 _Journal Entry No. 2_

 _Darts games are fun and Funzone will be much more fun! Good thing I invited Webby to join us so that she can have fun and see the outside world experiencing it. It was fun when I taught her how to try out video games and laugh in the ball pit but it ended bad due to a few unexpected results from her and getting kidnapped by a trio of beagles. I kinda felt bad for her but she saved our skin in the end. Not to mention I find her very, very interesting..._

"He finds me interesting?" Webby decided to read on.

 _Journal Entry No. 3_

 _One thing's for sure, I saw a picture of my mom on the day we met Uncle Scrooge. I asked Webby about it and we decided to solve our very first mystery. In a library run by a crazed librarian who used a sword to try and cut us into pieces. Ha! Face danger and have fun! We soon found a room with evidence of my mom and it appears that she took an artefact known as "The Spear of Selene". Mystery...and not to mention that starting today, I had this strange feeling in my heart every time Webby holds my hand..._

"This...This...This is..." Webby could tell she's close to it so read on skipping a few entries.

 _Journal Entry No. 9_

 _Mt Neverest is where Uncle Scrooge wants to be the first person to conquer it, Huey wants to draw a map and for me and Webby to sled down on it! Yay! Die trying and get dangerous! But it wasn't thrilling enough but at least running around those portals was FUN! Maybe one day the 2 of us can do some sledding together._

Webby felt thrilled as she read the next page.

 _Journal Entry No. 10_

 _Webby and I are so crafty to make the plane crash on an island where Greek Gods lived. We explored, went through booby traps that scared me but she comforted me making my heart skip a beat. Later, we had a minor conflict and good thing I know some close combat. In the end, we met Selene and she somehow knows nothing about the spear until Webby theorized that the spear is something else. Still, Selene gave a gift. A Sphere containing moments of how my mom spent her time on the island with the other Greek gods, Uncle Scrooge and Donald. I don't know how to thank her for her comfort and encouragement. Most importantly, I don't know how to thank Webby for her aid in this mystery. Throughout the times we're together, she displayed guts, courage and the taste of adventure just like me. It appears that I am seeing something in her that makes my heart skip a beat and feel something in her. I don't know what say...For once, I have many secrets but this is going to be one big, real secret I'm going to keep and remember..._

"Wait a second...Dewey's real secret is...is...is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **"OHMYGOSH!"**

At that moment, Webby gasped and dropped the journal. She felt her heartbeat beating faster, her body becoming warmer and then, the door opened.

"Webby? Are you in there? Movie night's about to start and-" Webby turned to see who it is and, "OHMYGOSH! DEWEY!"

"Huh?" Dewey was stunned to see Webby acting differently now until he looked down and, "Did you just read my journal?"

"N-N-N-N-NO!" Webby stammered.

"Busted." Dewey exclaimed smirking as he went to pick it up and then, "D-D-Dewey? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it Webby?"

"Your real secret is that you have a crush on a girl. Wh-Wh-Who is the girl?" Webby asked.

That made Dewey gasp. "You really read my journal and then...then...then..."

Now Dewey is feeling it. His heartbeat beat at a faster rate, the warmth on his body increasing and then, both ducklings had a bright red tinge on their faces. How embarrassing.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe it's happening! Even though I never revealed my real secret yet!" said a blushing Webby.

"Real secret? Then if the part that you keep your Quacky Patch under your bed is your secret. Then it means it's one of the many secrets you keep!" Dewey exclaimed.

"And that is why the snake believed. It believed in one of my secrets." said Webby.

"And for your real secret...it's...it's...it's..."

Well, 2 real secrets were known and now, their tails feathers went up upon the realization.

And now, both ducklings can't take it anymore due to their blushing faces. "You know what? Let's just go and meet up with my brothers and get started on the movie night!" Dewey suggested.

"Right! let's forget what happened tonight between us!" Webby agreed as they quickly left the room when suddenly, Webby stepped on an empty soda can and, "WHOA!"

"Webby!" Dewey watched as Webby slipped onto her right from the soda can that rolled aside as Dewey went to catch her but an unexpected thing has happened.

When Dewey tried to catch Webby, she landed on him and both ducklings fell onto the floor and...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

It happened. (In slow motion)

Both ducklings looked at each other in the eyes. Then, they noticed their beaks pressing onto each other. The red tinge on their faces became even more brighter and worse...

...

...

...

"Dewey! Where are you? Movie night's about to begin and-"

Louie showed up and gasped upon seeing Dewey and Webby in this position. Then, "So, has he found Webby yet?" Huey then showed up and gasped.

As for Dewey and Webby, their eyes shifted to where Huey and Louie are standing and their beaks are still in contact.

Then, Louie took out his phone and, "CLICK!"

"Heh. What will happen if I post this in the interest?" Louie asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh I would like to find out." Huey replied smirking mischievously.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

At that moment, Huey and Louie started to laugh as they ran off as Dewey and Webby gave chase in anger to stop them from their mischief.

"This is gonna be a wild duck chase!" Huey stated.

"Heh. Gonna be a long one until we find a safe spot to upload the image." said Louie as they continued running.

 **Okay. Longer than the previous chapter. Made references from the 30 things video featuring the triplets and Webby. I even left a question regarding one of them. Just for fun or for deciding whether to plan writing it out or something.**

 **And also, the journal number entries are a reference to the episodes aired in order. Sounds very familiar...HAHAHA!**

 **Okay, this story is complete and I shall plan my next one right now.**


End file.
